Getting Used To It
by PalsInABox
Summary: After the wall comes down, Prussia is faced with something he didn't expect: his brother's new relationship. GerFra, past FrUK and GerIta
1. Getting Used To It

This is intended to be a way for me to archive collaborate pieces done by my friends and me. The point of view will change quite often. I am not asking anyone to read it, but thank you if you do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-1990-

After spending the day working in Paris, France had texted Germany that he would be going to his house for the night. This was not an unusual occurrence, of course. Actually, France was closer to Germany than he was to any other nation in the world, thanks in large part to their European Union cooperation and the time they spent together.

For the first time in his history, his most important relationship was not with England, and he had to admit that it was a big weight off of his shoulders. With England, he felt extreme passion, which could be interpreted as either hate or love, depending on the circumstance, and was often very tiring. With Germany, he felt support and partnership. He and Arthur were always out to break the other. Ludwig wanted to put him back together when he fell apart. It was invigorating and he loved the younger man dearly for it.

For however long this would last, he would enjoy it.

He used his key and came into the home that he was accustomed to staying in. He took his shoes off.

"I am going to go change, _mon cochon_, and then I will start on dinner," he stated, not caring who else might be around since the other blonde's household had been used to his presence for years.

He leaned over the couch and gave Ludwig a peck on the lips before starting towards Germany's bedroom, where he kept a couple of outfits for when he was there.

Prussia had been sitting on the couch drinking some tea with his brother. Since his return from Russia he had been slowly recovering. His frame was still on the small, frail side and his smiles were still few but they were steadily increasing. Actually, today had been one of his better days. He had back talked a bit and hadn't done any chores that day. He had simply been taking care of himself and spending time with his brother. There was still so much that changed in his little brother's life and he was learning something new every day. Though, the most shocking thing was yet to come...

France had come into their home, which was completely and utterly strange to the Prussian. Did the guy have a key? If so, why? What was-

Then France kissed him. He _kissed_ Germany.

Prussia watched as France walked out of the room then turned back to his brother.

"_Was_ the fuck was that about?" He asked, still a bit surprised.

Germany had watched France walk out of the room, secretly enjoying the view like the closet pervert he was. It did not occur to him that anything was abnormal until his brother had spoken.

Of course his brother had never seen the two of them together in the short time since they had been reunited, but he had assumed that Prussia had realized from everything he had told him about the European Union that he was rather close to Francis. He had thought that he had been more than obvious, after all, and he had definitely thought that one of the other German states would have told the white haired former nation about his relationship. Everyone knew that Saxony couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

Still, just because Gilbert wanted to talk about it didn't mean that Ludwig wanted his brother in his business...

"_Was_?" he asked. "You know that _Frankreich_ doesn't like to wear his military uniform all night."

Prussia deadpanned his brother.

"Oh, _danke_, I had forgotten all about that," he said, the sarcasm thick in his voice, "You know what I'm asking about."

He had clearly noticed that his brother and France were closer now than he had ever seen them, but he never thought that they were _that_ close. Maybe he was over thinking things. Maybe this was much more innocent than that. But _God_ the way his brother looked at the Frenchman. It sent disgusted shivers down his spine, and maybe a little bit of anger. After all, Ludwig was his baby brother and he looked out for his brother.

"_Ja, ja_..." Germany said, obviously annoyed that he had to talk about this. "Please don't make a big deal about this, _Bruder_."

He hated that Prussia wanted to talk about his relationship like this. He was a very private person and he did not exactly want to talk about his feelings with anyone, even his big brother. Maybe especially his big brother, considering Gilbert had no filter when it came to implying things about Ludwig's sex life...

He knew what this probably looked like to people who did not know the situation well. Francis was not exactly known for being serious and what he was known for was not something that Ludwig cared to have his name associated with. On top of that, there were those (probably like his older brother) who saw him as very young. He did not feel young, though, and his relationship with the other blonde was not all about the physical like some less informed people had suggested.

"Oh, _ja_ sure," Prussia replied, then sat quietly for a moment.

He took a sip of his drink, red eyes darting over to the room France was in. He set his cup down on his saucer, looking over at his brother.

"So, does he come over to fuck you all the time or...?" Gilbert bluntly asked, though was pretty disturbed by the whole situation despite his wording.

"_Bruder_!" Germany said, blushing bright red in embarrassment. "What kind of thing is that to say to family?"

He put his hand over his face, getting himself together. He breathed deeply.

"_Frankreich_ is here to have dinner with me," he stated once he was able to have a conversation again. "We are very close. I... I trust him."

Ludwig hated having to talk about his feelings like this. It was not the kind of thing that he liked to put into words, especially to anyone who was not his current lover.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. Yeah, _dinner_. Because that's what France was all about in a relationship. _Just_ having dinner. Prussia may have been away for a while but he knew his friend better than that.

"Yeah," he replied, "That's kinda how butt sex works unless you're Russia. You gotta have a lot of trust. How long's this been going on for?"

He was very aware that this was probably a very inappropriate thing to talk about with his little brother, but Gilbert couldn't bring himself to care.

France came back out, now dressed in casual clothing from his drawer in Germany's room.

He could not help but notice that they were talking about his relationship with the younger nation and he shook his head. Prussia was still Prussia, no matter what had happened to him. Of course he knew that people did not think of him as anything other than a sex-crazed man, but he did not really care. The white haired nation would see that this was different as he spent more time around them as a couple.

The long haired nation went behind the couch and put his arms around Ludwig's shoulders, resting his head beside his on the side closer to Gilbert.

"Since the 1950's," he answered. "_Je suis desole_ for not noticing you here before, _Prusse_. I was very caught up in my thoughts from work. It is good to see you after so long. _Allemagne_ has spoken of nothing else since we got word that you would be returning. It has been adorable."

Prussia quirked an eyebrow at his friend. He shook his head.

"This is going to take a lot of getting used to," he said, "I never thought you two would be together."

He looked between the two of them before giving a shrug.

Germany did not shrug off France, even though they were in front of his brother. If Prussia wanted to talk about sex in front of him and make him feel uncomfortable, then he could just deal with feeling uncomfortable himself.

"I don't see how it's any of your business, _Bruder_," he grumbled.

France laughed, a light and airy sound.

"Do not fret over it too much, _mon ami_," he added to Prussia. "We are very... domestic, _non_? We have long since passed the honeymoon phase."

He kissed the side of Germany's head before moving away and going to the kitchen.

Prussia watched France disappear into the kitchen then looked back over at his brother.

"He's joking, right?" he said, "I mean, France is about as domestic as my pinky nail, _Bruder_."

Germany sighed, wishing this conversation was over already.

"_Nein_. He is cooking dinner as we speak," he stated. "What more do you want?"

Gilbert scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"Just... weird," he replied, "I'll get used to it, though. Guess I can't complain too much. He's a little bit awesome. 'S why he's my friend."

"_Danke, Bruder_," Germany responded.


	2. Annoyed

Another EU meeting had ended and the nations had decided to go to a nearby bar. Well, most of them anyways. Prussia was definitely on board with that idea. He never said 'no' to beer, especially when it was getting easier to fall back into his role as his normal self. Being with Russia definitely had its scars but there was one thing Prussia was very good at: Forgetting.

Currently, he was grinning as he looked around the establishment and when his eyes landed on England he went over and slapped him on the back.

"So, you decided to come, too, eh!?" he said still grinning, "I thought I'd have to drink with someone totally lame, but you're not so bad!"

He turned to the bartender.

"One of your best beers!" he ordered.

England hated European Union meetings.

He heated being cooped up in a room with a bunch of other nations yelling at one another. He hated spending any amount of time on mainland Europe. And most of all, he hated watching Germany and France.

After the meeting, he headed out to a pub, which he hadn't realized other countries would be at.

"Why don't you go drink with your brother?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"Uh, because he's being totally uncool and is with Francey pants," Prussia replied, then frowned over at the other nation, "What's up your ass?"

He knew England was not the friendliest of nations and that he always came off harsh, but the two were actually pretty good friends. So, he knew when England was particularly annoyed, just like he was right now.

"I hate your brother," England stated in a grumpy tone that made him sound like he really meant it.

He took the last drink of his second point of the night and ordered one more.

Prussia watched as the other nations glass was refilled just as he was handed his own beer. He grabbed his drink taking a good sip of it.

"And why's that?" he asked.

"Damn kraut can never just settle for what's given to him," England muttered. "The wanker always has to take what doesn't belong to him."

He almost wished that America hadn't talked him into joining the EU. Nothing good had come off it and he always ended up depressed.

"_Was_?" Prussia replied, then grinned a little, "He take one of your imaginary friends?"

The albino took a sip of his beer.

England grumbled in response.

"And the frog is disgusting, as usual," he added. "Germany is barely a century and a half old."

He downed that drink even faster than the last.

"Hm... Is that jealousy, I hear?" Prussia replied.

England scoffed.

"Jealous of them?" he repeated.

Prussia shrugged.

"Look, what's eating you, Fish 'n' Chips, huh?" he said, "You're never this grumpy. Well, you are but... whatever. What's wrong, man?"

England motioned for the bar tender to bring him another ale.

"Almost one thousand years and I never had to tell anyone else to keep their hands to themselves," he started in a slurred tone. "After everything that happened, I never thought I'd have to worry about the kraut. He always hated him..."

"Yeah, well, you got me there," Prussia replied, taking another sip, "They surprised me, too. Never thought they'd be a thing. Still think it's weird."

"I don't know how I'm expected to just sit there and take it," England exclaimed in an upset voice.

"Whatever happened to Italy, anyway? He didn't need France."

"Maybe you should take this up with the French baguette," Prussia suggested, "You guys bicker but you've always been able to talk, right? Just tell him how you feel, man."

England gave the former nation a dry look.

"You honestly think I've ever been able to talk to that sodding maniac?" he asked. "Apparently he has your brother for that."

Prussia held up his hands in defense, then relaxed. He shrugged in response.

"Want me to talk to froggie for you?" he asked, "Me and him have always been cool."

"And say what?" England asked in an upset tone. "Arthur is a jealous wanker? No thanks."

"So you're just going to take it and be upset about it?" Prussia replied, "That sounds... totally unawesome. You're more awesome than that, Arty."

"Not to the people who matter," England responded.

He put his head down on the table on his arms.

Prussia frowned then folded his arms on the table before letting his chin rest on top.

"Sorry, man," he said, looking over at England.

There was a comfortable silence between them for a moment before Prussia spoke up again.

"You need me to do anything for you?" he asked.

Prussia was typically a 'look out for number one' kind of guy but he did have his soft moments in life. He wasn't entirely self-centered like most people thought.

"Take your brother and move to Asia," England grumbled.

"Don't think I can do that," Prussia replied, "But I can buy you another drink and give you a smoke."

"I don't smoke anymore," England responded. "I'll take the drink."


	3. Big Bruder

-1990-

Ever since Prussia's run-in with England, he had a lot weighing down on his mind, namely, France. His brother was really invested in this relationship, probably just as much as he had been with Italy, and that was a lot. He wasn't good with feelings or relationships in general but he seemed to be really happy with the one he in with France. He couldn't let his brother get hurt like England had. What if the Frenchman got bored with his brother after all and moved on? Or what if he missed England and went back to him? He couldn't let his brother get hurt. He just couldn't.

As he was thinking about those things that day, he went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water, Gilbird fluttering behind him. When he stopped in the doorway, the bird perched itself atop his head. He narrowed his eyes at the France, seeing him cooking. Maybe he should try talking to him. Take some advice from himself.

Prussia went over to the cupboard, grabbing a glass.

"_Morgen_," he greeted.

"_Bonjour, mon ami_," France said without looking away from what he was cooking. "Did you sleep well? Your brother is in the shower. I was kicked out, unceremoniously I might add, as I apparently tend to make him have to take a shower all over again."

He pouted a little, not really thinking about the fact that that was not something that Prussia would want to hear.

Gilbert quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Uh... Gross," he said taking his glass over to the sink to get some water, "I may joke about my _bruder's_ sex life with you, but I don't actually wanna hear about it."

He took a sip of his water.

France chuckled and stirred the food, not really knowing that Prussia wanted to talk.

Prussia leaned against the counter a moment, watching the Frenchman while he sipped at his water, his bird nestling comfortably in his white locks.

"So, what's up with you and my brother?" he asked.

"We have a very long, very boring meeting with our bosses today," France stated, thinking that he was asking what their plans were. "We will most likely retire at my home for the night, though, as we will be in Paris."

Prussia sighed, putting his glass down.

"That's not what I mean," he replied, "I mean... You guys. Look, France: My brother really likes you. A lot. The only time I've ever seen him with someone like this is with Italy."

"Let us not speak of _Italie_," France requested. "Green is not a flattering color on _moi_."

He put the food that he had been cooking on plates and brought them to the table.

"Are you asking how I feel about Ludwig?" he asked softly after a moment, not looking at Prussia.

Prussia watched France, arms folded over his chest and legs crossed.

"_Ja_," he replied voice more serious than it normally was, "Where do you stand in all this?"

"I love him," France said quietly. "Lord help me, but I do. If you are going to give me a big brother talk, I already know that I do not deserve him. We can skip that part, _non_?"

He got the newspaper from the counter and pulled out the pages that Germany would want, putting them neatly in his lover's spot.

Prussia shrugged.

"You're my best friend," he said, "I like you a lot and know what an awesome guy you can be, which is why I'm fine with your guys' relationship. But... I also know that you can get bored easily and you're very... fluid in relationships. I know I'm not strong as a nation. Hell, I can't even be called that, but strictly talking as a big brother: if you break my little brother's heart then I'll break you, _ja_?"

France chuckled a little at himself more than Prussia.

"I am a lot more monogamous than I seem, _Prusse_," he stated. "Sex means nothing between nations, but love is something else... I have never loved two people at the same time, at least not in the same way. _Allemagne_ is not a trusting person. You must know that if I have his trust, then I have earned it."

"Then what happened to you and England?" Prussia asked, "I've been out of commission for a while, but as long as I can remember you two have always loved each other, despite your bickering."

"I proposed... Twice," France admitted, shrugging.

Prussia frowned at that.

"Twice?" he repeated.

Why had England acted upset if he had rejected France's proposal twice? It didn't make sense. Perhaps the northern nation had assumed that his neighbor would always be there, no matter what he did to him.

"_Oui_," France replied. "But his rejection was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have been able to focus without him in my life. And look at Europe! Have you ever seen us so united? This peace, as ironic as it may seem to someone who last saw me with a gun to Ludwig's head, is largely due to the relationship he and I have. I have never been happier."

He took out a pitcher of juice and poured himself and Germany drinks.

Prussia looked at France a moment longer then finally sighed. He went over to his brother's spot and grabbed his juice taking a big gulp. He took a seat in the chair beside his brother's place.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked.

It was a rather abrupt change in conversation but it was Gilbert's silent way of telling France he trusted him. He didn't like the idea of not trusting France anyways. Though, if he did prove him wrong, he wouldn't hesitate to follow through on his threat. He'd kick his ss if he hurt his brother. That was a promise.

"_Bruder_, unhand my juice now," Germany demanded as he came into the room.

"You were fast, _ mon cochon_," France said, putting some food on a plate for Prussia and putting it in front of him.

He went over and kissed Germany lightly before sitting on his other side.

"_Ja_, well you were not in my hair today," Germany responded, soon sounding a lot less annoyed than his words implied.

Prussia watched the two over his glass as he took a sip of the juice. When he pulled the glass away he grinned at his brother. He held the cup out towards his brother swirling the liquid around with a smug smile on his face.

"Oh, but you were late for _das Saft_," he teased before letting out one of his signature cackles.

-end-


End file.
